Persephone's Girl
by Orenessolle
Summary: Ari is a normal girl. Except, well, she lives in Hell itself. Her mom is Persephone. Step dad's Hades. So... What can happen when she meets Nico? Well, Nico has to go to Hogwarts... Duh. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl sat, cross-legged, at the edge of a darkened river. She was about four, and she had long, down to her waist, tangled, curly dark black hair like the shadows around her, soulless yet peaceful and content brown black eyes, olive skin, a petite nose, small, pointy ears, long, thin lips forming a small smile, a long-sleeved gray shirt, baggy black jeans, white leather hunting boots, and a silver crescent moon shaped pendant on a piece of black string.

"Mama?" she asked. A woman, clothed in a black lace dress, her dark brown hair in a bun, wearing no shoes, said, "Yes, Adrianne?" The girl looked at her mother. "Why can't I go up there?"

Persephone sighed. "Adrianne, they would laugh at you. I cannot bear that." Adrianne looked at the water. "Why?" Persephone ran a hand through her hair. "You are... Different than them. They do not like special people."

"Now come," said her mother, "Your papa will be waiting."

The girl reached up and took her mother's hand. "Okay."

* * *

SEVEN YEARS LATER

A girl kicked a stone, at the same river as seven years ago. She was lonely- The dead were no company at all for an eleven year old child, after all.

"Happy another day in Hell, Ari," she muttered. She was mad. Her mom was gone until fall, and it was only March. Now... She was stuck with Alecto, her stepdad, the dead, and Cerberus. Okay, Ceberus was actually fun to play with- Long as you had a rubber ball.

Suddenly, she perked up. There was... A living person?

"Hell-Ooo?" She called. A boy of about fourteen appeared from the fog. "What the Hades!" he exclaimed. Ari was confused. What my step dad? "Hi," said Ari, "I'm Adrianne."

"You... Are not... Dead?" It was almost a question. "Duh... And why'd you say What The Hades? Step dad will be as mad as Alecto when I skip classes," Ari said. "Step dad?" asked Nico.

"Well, duh."

"You mean Hades?"

"That's the one."

"Then- Oh, crap, PERSEPHONE HAD A KID!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hi. Please, look. This is the deal. I need at least one review per chapter, or no updates. Kapeesh?**

**Olivia walks in. "What..."**

**Sat the disclaimer.**

**"Oreo doesn't own PJO, HP, or the gods. She doesn't even own ME."**

* * *

****Nico stumbled and tripped over the hill at two AM. "Gotta tell Chiron," he muttered forcibly as he tripped through camp.

He knocked on the Big House door feebly. Chiron came out and- Nico stifled a laugh- He was wearing blue pajamas with apples on them.

"Nico?"

"We are in mega trouble."

"How?"

"You know how- Um, Persephone did her oath not to have kids?"

"Uh huh..."

Nico took a long, deep breath.

"Well... She had one."

"No."

"Yup," said Nico, popping his P like the word penguin, or pantomime.

"Get Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Stolls, Katie, Thalia, and the others."

"Why?"

"It's time I played my good old buddy Albus Dumbledore a small visit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Answers:**

**Ro- Yeah, I changed it on purpose. Thanks for the compliment! And, about the Dumbledore thing, I never said who her dad was. But I'll tell you one hint- She's too powerful to let out of the Underworld... Why?**

**ginnypotter7491- Oh my gods, thanks.**

**WOW, 257 views?! That's just... Incredible... If you're wondering, I'm gonna explain the whole oath thingamajigger. In recent years, like, 1900s recent, Persephone made an oath.**

"Why ME," grumbled Nico as he wove through the people of the station. "And, why is it sooo crowded?"

He looked at his ticket again and muttered, "Platform nine and three quarters? These wizarding folk sure are odd..."

Then he heard a loud female voice. "C'mon, dears, platform nine and three quarters, this way. No, Fred, not THAT pillar!"

Nico sighed in relief. "'Um, 'scuse me. Did you say... Platform nine and three quarters? That's where I'm headed, but I can't find it."

A plump, firey-haired woman looked at him. "First term? Where are your parents? And, you look about fifteen, Harry's age."

"My mom's dead, dad's got his, um, secretary-" Thunder rumbled slightly, and the woman jumped a tad. "-To drop me off, and I'm an exchange student from... From the Americas, so yup, I'm new, but going into fifth year. That's what Ch- My headmaster said."

There was silence at that. The large group examined him like, It's okay, buddy.

It really peezed Nico off.

A girl with bushy mudbrown hair spoke up. "Exchange student? Really? What school?"

Nico looked at his ticket again, then replied to Bushy. "Chiron's Academy. But, there, there was a lot of monsters. So we learned to fight AND use wand magic."

"Oh, I see. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

Nico nodded. "Nico. Who're your friends?"

"This is Harry, and this is Ron," said Bushy- Sorry, Hermione Granger.

"Hi."

There was silence.

"So... What's your name?"

"Nico."

Crickets chirped in my mind, as the trio kept glancing from me to Harry expectantly.

Then they ran THROUGH a barrier, leaving Nico gaping, then following.

Oh, joy. I think I just met the Golden Trio, thought Nico as he boarded the old, bright red steam train.

**Hey, guys! (Looks at word count.) ONLY 346?! NOOO! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!** I've had LOADS of reviews, and requests for longer chapters. Sorry, but they seem so LONG in the document!**

* * *

Ari woke up, marveling. She was not on the usual rough black canvas comforter that sat atop her bed, like usual, but on a soft, fluffy, bright white blanket, her head atop a fluffed pillow. She sat up and squinted. Where was she?

Then she remembered. Lotus Hotel. Mom telling her it wasn't safe for her in the Underworld. Fun, forevermore. Ari snorted. Yeah, right.

She got up and pulled off her itchy, scratchy, gray, plain gray sleepshirt, her silky white night shorts that went all the way down to her knobby knees, and undersized socks.

Instead, she put on a dull, pale, mint green, logo-less long-sleeved t-shirt, frayed and faded grey jeans that were a tad too short, floppy, itchy black socks, and black leather hunting boots that looked like hand-Me-downs. Which they were. From a girl named Zoë in Elysium.

She went to the kitchenette, and opened up the fridge. Ignoring the junk food, she pulled out the stuff to make a tomato and cheese omelet. She fried up the oven and started cooking that exact same thing.

When she was done eating, she said to herself, "I'm bo-o-oo- ored." She tried the exit. Locked. She tried the door to the small study room, which contained a desk with a swivel chair and a laptop with internet, books in various shelves, and several squishy black armchairs and assorted tables.

She sat in an armchair and sighed.

It was gonna be a lo-o-ong time until fall, when her mom was picking her up from this hellhole, she thought.

* * *

Nico sat in an offside chamber, listening to Dumbledore. Finally, Dumbledore declared, "And we have an exchange student from America this year! Please meet Nico with kindness."

Nico stood up. That's my cue, he thought and went in.

"He will be sorted," said Dumbly, no, Dumbles, no, Dumbleshore, yeah, that's it, no, wait, DUMBLEDORE, "Please, Minerva, if I may?"

Nico Sat down and put on the hat. It screamed. "OH MY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT ASSING DAMN FRICKEN GOD, GET ME OFF THIS KID. HE'S SEEN DAMN WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IF SOMEONE CAN SURVIVE THAT, THEN GOD DAMN IT, GRYFFINDOR, JUST GET ME OFF!"

Everyone was shocked as Nico sat at the far edge of the Gryffindor table and started eating silently.

There was no applause for Nico.

Only fear.

* * *

**Hullo, people! (Looks at word count) 427?! Grr! Sorry for cussing, but, jeez, rated T!**

**Also, I spent an HOUR to get this word count, typing on my Kindle's tiny keys and fixing mistakes. IT IS HARD. TRUST ME.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, people. I've gotten lo're of raves about the Sorting, so thanks! I'm gonna start doing POVs, 'kay? 'Kay.**

* * *

****Harry

"Who _is _he?" asked Hermione. I sighed, for the, like, gajillionth time. "I dunno, Hermione. I SAID that," I replied haughtily, AGAIN.

Hermione looked hurt. "So-rr-eey!" She sobbed. I felt sorry. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just dunno."

Suddenly, the topic of our discussion, Nico Di Angelo, stumbled down the dormitory steps, wearing floppy black sweat pants and a plain gray short sleeved shirt.

His dark hair was bedraggled, and his eyes were drooping. "Wazzscha matter?"

We looked at his pale, bare feet, bedraggled appearance, and dangling arms.

And...

We laughed.

I was rolling on the floor when he seemed to wake up. "Sorry," he said, "I'm a reeeaaaaalllly light sleeper."

Hermione was curious, so, as I got up from the laughter fit I'd been having, she said, "Why?"

Nico's face darkened. "Horrendous things- And people, too- That are looking for me. Even now."

I was curious. "Death Eaters, then?"

He looked at me oddly. "Who would wanna _eat Death_?" I was confused.

"Eat... Death? How would you do that, if I may," said Hermione.

"No, you may NOT, but trust me, I have seen some _bad_ things, 'kay?"

"Ohhhkkayy..." I said quietly, as he turned and started climbing the loooong way up to the dormitories.

Then he turned. "OH, by the way, I know for a fact that you Marry Ginny and have three kids. Albus, Lily, OH, and James."

Then, without further chatter or banter or whatever, he jumped up the spiral stairs two at a time.

Creeepy.

Hermione voiced my opinion. "What is UP?"

A childish but mature voice called down, "Maybe... The sky?"

We heard a door slam.

We knew the conversation was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, fifteen reviews? And, wow, a bunch of you specified! Thank you soooo much. I'm sorry for the bonkers thing, and the OOC (Out of character) -ness, and how hard it is to understand. I'll leave my reviewers anonymous for now, for privacy, but thank you very, very much for this. And over NINE HUNDRED VIEWS? Amazing, guys. I dedicate this chapter to Sable and Eva and the anonymous reviewer I mailed. You know who you are.**

**Okay, let us begin!**

* * *

Harry POV

Okay, the 'Nico' kid was really weird. He had a reading disorder ("Dyslexia," chided Hermione) and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder ("Or ADHD," said Hermione).He burned food (Ron was appalled) saying something like hay deez. He had no friends, and he'd disappear from the Maurader's Map for whole weekends.

Hermione was determined to find out who he was. "We can use the invisibility cloak, and _follow him, _Harry."

Ron, on the other hand, was _happy _to let him do what he wanted. "Come on, Hermione, he's just a fifteen year old, like us."

A voice behind us, that sounded scarily like the topic of our discussion, seemed to whisper, "Well, I'm actually in my 80s..."

We whirled around, but nobody was behind us. I mean, how could they be? We were in the RoaR, as Ron had taken to calling the room of requirement. He'd say, "We have DA in RoaR tonight."

Okay, back on subject. "What was that?" asked Ron fearfully. A voice seemed to mutter, "Here, there, everywhere. Here, there, everywhere. In your boots, or in your hair. Still can't find me... Do you dare..."

We whirled, but then the voice was from the darkened shadows in the corners. "Here, there, everywhere... Here, there, everywhere... A dangerous game of hide and seek... Do the trio dare to peek?"

Hermione screamed as the room became black. Then, a boy stood in front of us, grinning lopsidedly. It was Nico di Angelo.

"Don't mess with me again, you three... The shadows are correct, you see... I am here, there," he pointed at a corner, then spread his arms out wide, like an angel, "Everywhere."

And with that, the lighting was normal, and nothing was wrong. But the Golden Trio, us, we, ourselves, didn't care.

We ran out of the room, slamming the door, intent on finding Dumbledore. We didn't notice the pale face grinning at us from the shadows.

The game had begun.


	7. Author Note

I'm sorry this is going on hiatus, but I have thought about it, and I need a break. If you want to adopt it, PM me. Sorry, but I have a life. Unless somebody adopts it, it'll be on hiatus until maybe March or April, May at the max. Sorry!


End file.
